


3 years

by shrekstoilet



Series: Katoph [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekstoilet/pseuds/shrekstoilet
Summary: Its been 4 years since the end of the 100-year war, Katara hadn't seen Toph for 3 years after she parted from the gaang to make her own metalbending school. Toph has had tons of fun bossing around kids, teens and adults for the past 3 years, but cant help but feel a little lonely without Katara telling her to not be so harsh on them. Toph is coming to realize that, that's not the only reason shes been missing Katara.How will Kataras visits to Sifu Toph school for metalbending go?
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Katara
Series: Katoph [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. The reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy it! This is my first time writing a fanfic so constructive criticism is always welcome.

It had been 4 years since the end of the war and 3 long years since Katara had seen Toph. 

Katara had, had this weird, dull feeling ever since Toph left. Like a part of her was missing, over the years she had come to realize that these feelings weren't just from missing a friend. Toph was more than that to Katara, she missed her nicknames or the way Toph would wake up in the morning, not a care in the world what she looked like with her puffed up hair and the ¨healthy coating of earth¨ on her body, or the way Toph would constantly pick on Sokka. She especially missed the last part because Sokka had felt like he was on top of the world since he and Suki were dating and he was a warrior in the Southern water tribe at one of the highest ranks.

Katara had this dull feeling eating away at her, so she took it upon herself to ask Aang for a ride over to Tophs metalbending school in the earth kingdom. It had only been a couple months since she had seen Aang last and 2 years since they had broken up. Katara had ended things with Aang when he had started getting really invested in his Avatar work, but she couldn't blame him. Things between them hadn't been solid since a year after the war and Katara decided it was time to end it. Aang took it well, and although he was upset about it, he had known where she was coming from. Now they're still close friends, if not closer than before and are always willing to help each other.

¨Hey Katara!¨ Katara looked up from her bags that she was quickly riffling through to make sure she had everything, to see Aang and Appa slowly descending to the ground. ¨Aang!¨ As soon as Appa landed Katara rushed over to Aang and gave him a whole hearted hug. Katara was more than grateful that Aang was accepting after the breakup because she honestly wouldn't know what to do without him in her life. Aang was a lifesaver, literally, and she couldn't be happy enough that he was willing to take her to Toph.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride took around 5 days, which gave Katara and Aang time to catch up. Aang had a never ending list of stories to tell Katara about his travels around the Earth kingdom and Katara happily listened to them. Aang told Katara about the last time he had seen Toph, and how she had grown quite a bit, she was at least a little taller than Katara now, but her personality hadn't changed one bit. Although according to Aang her vocabulary had a variety of more words since the last time she and Katara had seen each other, in other words Toph was quite a cusser.

Honestly this didn't come across as a surprise to Katara, she had known it was only a matter of time, but the thing that seemed to catch Kataras attention was the fact that Toph was tall. If Toph wasn't already attractive enough, this was a whole new ball game. A tall Toph. Those words flew around Kataras mind for what felt like forever, and before she knew it, she could see the large statue of Toph, which was soon followed up by a good sized building that read ¨Sifu Tophs School for metalbending¨. Katara couldn't believe that the rest of the ride had gone so quick, before she knew it she heard a voice ¨Hey there Sugar Queen,¨ it was a familiar voice, but it seemed deeper, more mature. She turned around to see the source of the voice, there stood a slightly taller, beautiful, yet strong Toph. Kataras breath hitched and before she could regain herself, Toph embraced her in a deep, long hug. Katara stiffened for a second, surprised by the gesture, but almost immediately melted into the embrace. 

It was a hug that felt like it lasted forever, but was over too quick when Toph released herself. Katara took a moment before she spoke, ¨Toph, wow, its been way too long.¨ It was all she could seem to get out before she took another breath ¨You look so.. so mature,¨ `beautiful´ is what Katara wanted to say, but thought it was too forward after all the time they've spent apart.

Katara couldn't help but notice the slight blush that spread across Tophs face, ¨You look beautiful as always,¨ which caused a slight chuckle and a shoulder bump from Katara. ¨Hows it going Twinkle toes?¨ ¨Toph Im 16 years old, dont you think Im a little old for nicknames?¨ ¨Nope.¨ 

Shortly after that Aang and Appa were off once again, leaving just me and Toph. I stood there for a second, staring in awe at Tophs beauty, until my eyes landed on her lips. This obviously caused my heartrate to pick up and Toph could definitly sense it, causing me to quickly break the silence. ¨Are we just going to stand here all day, or are we going to get to see the great Sifu Tophs school for metalbending before sundown?¨ Before Katara knew it, Toph had grabbed her hand and was now leading her into the large building.


	2. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has been staying with Toph for the past couple of days, she has been blown away countless times at how much Toph has grown into quite a young woman, other than her sense of humour of course, which has stayed the same. Katara is thinking over the possibility of telling Toph how she feels, but before she could build up the courage to tell her, Toph beat her to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, sorry the last chapter was so short, I'm new to this writing stuff. If you have any comments or questions, leave them below and I will happily read them. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Its been a couple days since Katara came to Tophs school for metal bending, which has given them lots of time to catch up. Toph seems to have an endless amount of stories about her teaching experiences, and Katara is shocked at how much Toph has seemed to mature. As much as Katara loved the immature, slightly annoying Toph, she definitely could get used to having another girl around that was easy to talk to.

Katara quickly snapped out of her haze when she heard footsteps approaching. ¨Good morning Toph,¨ Katara said in a groggy voice from just waking up. ¨Good morning sweetness,¨ from the sound of her voice, Toph had definitely been up for a while. Toph walked over to Katara and took a seat next to her, with two cups of tea in her hands. ¨I thought you might be thirsty, it gets kind of dry up here at night.¨ Katara was in fact thirsty, and she wasn't surprised it was dry up here considering her metal bending school was pretty high up on a mountain. ¨Thanks Toph.¨ Toph gave Katara a little smile and handed her the cup.

¨You never used to be an early riser,¨ Katara said in a slightly smug tone, ¨Well Sugar Queen, I'm not, I just wanted to make sure I got up before you, so I could make you some tea,¨ that put a little tint of red across Kataras face. ¨Thanks,¨ was all Katara could mutter, she was a little caught off guard at the fact that Toph was being thoughtful, so thoughtful in fact she got up early. Toph was not the type of person to take her sleeping for granted. Toph gave her a little nudge as a form of saying `no problem´. Katara had almost forgotten that Toph never really showed affection in ways other than shoulder punches or nudges.

Both of them sat there in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. They watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon, just enjoying each others company. They hadn't had a chance to just relax in the presence of each other since the war ended, it was refreshing. After about 10 minutes of sitting there, watching the sun slowly rise, Toph broke the silence, ¨You know Katara,¨ Katara knew this was going to be serious, Toph used her name, ¨I really missed you.¨ Katara sat there, shocked at what she had just heard. Of course, Katara had missed Toph, but she would have never expected to hear it from her. ¨I really missed you too Toph,¨ Katara looked over at Toph, just for her to see Toph trying her best to hide her blush.

Toph was different, well of course she was older and more mature, but she has this way about her. It was like she was actually nervous around Katara, not only nervous, but really sweet. While Katara was mid-thought, she felt something touch her hand. She looked down to see Toph gently skimming the top of her hand with her own, like she was trying to get permission to hold it. Before Katara could think, she reached up to Tophs hand and interlaced their fingers. She didn't even remember doing it, it was like her hand had a mind of its own, but she knew deep down, that if she hadn't grabbed her hand when she did, her nerves would have taken over and not grabbed Tophs hand at all. 

They sat there silently for another 10 minutes, and in that time Toph had gotten closer to Katara, so she could lean her head on her shoulder. Katara froze at the gesture, but quickly regained herself and leaned into Tophs touch. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a day since they sat outside that morning, and neither of them dare talk about it. Katara was coming to realize that the thing different about Toph, was that maybe she shared the same feelings as Katara. Katara pushed that thought away when she heard Toph enter the kitchen. She was wearing green sweatpants and a plain white wifebeater, nicely complementing her biceps. It was coming close to dinner, so Katara took it upon herself to cook. Tophs house was small, and it was just behind her school, but Katara liked it. It was cozy and welcoming, nothing like what she expected Toph to be living in. Katara snapped out of her thought when Toph started to speak, ¨What smells so good?¨ ¨Well, it was getting close to dinner so I thought I could make us some food.¨ Toph lit up at that sentence and planted herself at the table. ¨What are you making anyways?¨ ¨You didn't have many ingredients, so I just decided to make some seaweed noodles.¨ Toph hummed in response. 

Katara knew that seaweed noodles were one of Tophs favourite water tribe dishes. Once the food was ready she placed a bowl of noodles in front of Toph with a pair of chopsticks. Katara sat herself down across the table from Toph, and started eating. The noodles were definitely not the best Katara had made, but she thought they were pretty good, considering the lack of ingredience Toph had. 

Dinner went by pretty quick, it was filled with some small talk and laughter. Toph never seemed to fail making Katara laugh, and the sound of Kataras laughter was music to her ears. She loved the way her laugh was filled with happiness and how when it started to die down she would hiccup a bit, trying to regain some air. It was one of Tophs favourite sounds, and she couldn't believe it had been 3 years since she heard it. 

Toph decided that she should be the one to clean up, considering Katara made the food. Katara obviously insisted she should be the one to clean up, but she knew that once Toph made a decision, she stuck with it. Katara made her way over to the couch and plopped herself down on the right corner. She started to read her book, and before she knew it Toph was done cleaning and had sat herself at the other end of the couch. Katara could help but look over at Toph. Toph was playing around with a little ball of metal, bending it into different shapes, and turning it into liquid. Katara still couldn't believe Toph could metal bend. Toph really was the greatest earthbender. Toph was mid thought while playing with the clump of metal, when she felt Kataras heart rate pick up. ¨You alright Sugar Queen?¨ Katara couldn't help but be caught off guard, she had almost completely forgotten Toph could sense her heart beat. She had been completely caught up staring at Toph, imagining scenarios in her head. Katara quick snapped back, ¨Yeah Im fine!¨ Her voice was 2 notches higher than normal and caused Toph to chuckle a bit. 

It then hit Toph that she had just caught Katara mid thought, but she knew it wasn't any though, it was about someone. ¨Who were you thinking ´bout sweetness?¨ That caused Kataras heart rate to spike, she was a little thankful at this moment Toph was blind, or she would be able to see how red Kataras face was. Toph noticed that she obviously hit a nerve, but her 12 year old self had come out at that moment, so she wouldn't let the subject go. ¨oOoO Kataras got a crush!¨ She said in a slightly mocking tone. She got closer and closer to Katara until she could feel Kataras breath on her face. ¨Who is it Katara?¨ Katara was now a blushing mess, Toph was so closer to her face she could feel her breath on her lips. Kataras breath hitched for a moment and before she could even think, she muttered, ¨You.¨ It was quiet, but she could definitely tell Toph heard it.

Toph backed away a bit, just enough so Katara had some space to breath. Katara looked up to see that Toph was now the blushing mess. ¨Me?¨ Was all Toph could seem to get out, ¨Um, yeah, heh¨ Katara was completely thrown off guard by Tophs reaction that that was all she ended up saying. Katara slapped her hand to the back of her neck, and started rubbing it nervously, waiting for Tophs answer. But there was no answer, Toph slowly brought her head up and `looked´ Katara directly in her eyes. Tophs milky eyes stared right into Kataras soul, Toph started inching closer, closer than before, until Katara could feel Tophs lips skimming against her own. Kataras breath hitched at the contact, until she felt warm, soft lips pressed against her own. She stiffened for a seconded, but almost immediately melted into the kiss. It was soft and loving, nothing like she would have expected from Toph. Katara had never been so happy in her life, thank Raava she came to see Toph after all those years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter:p


	3. UPDATE

ive decided that just ending the story right there was probably alright.

If anyone wants this to be a part of a series, I can make another part of this story, more in-depth with Toph and Kataras relationship. I hope everyone liked the story :p

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I know it was short, but if it does ok Ill be sure to make the next chapters longer. If you have any comments, leave them below and Ill happily read them:)


End file.
